A Secret Worth Sharing
by DettyisLove
Summary: A Daniel/Betty One-shot – Daniel has a secret that he really wants to tell Betty but is afraid of the outcomes, so he confides in his best friend.


**A Secret Worth Sharing**

_A Daniel/Betty One-shot – Daniel has a secret that he really wants to tell Betty but is afraid of the outcomes, so he confides in his best friend._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. :( _

* * *

Daniel sat there in his office looking over the proofs of the last photo shoot, but lost in thought about a certain person in his life that he had feelings for. He didn't know when these feelings started to come through, but he knew more than ever that they were true. _I love her smile. It just brightens my day. I miss seeing it. Although it is just around the corner, it's still not right there. I miss just being able to look and see that smile. When I came to like...maybe even love her, escapes my mind. I can't seem to get her out of my mind. She is my reason to smile. She has become my smile. This is my secret. Should I tell her? I'm afraid of what may come if I do. Maybe I should ask my best friend whether I should tell her this secret._ Daniel didn't know how but he ended up in the Closet. Just as he got there Betty walked by.

"Hey Betty!" Daniel said happily as he saw her walk by.

"Hey Daniel!" she replied cheerily.

"Um...do you think I can talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Daniel. What's up?" She stood there patiently _for him. _

"Betty, it's a secret, so can you come to my office?" he wanted to tell her where no one could disturb them.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. I just have to go drop this file off really quick and I'll be there soon." There she did it again. She was there _for him_.

"Okay. Great." Daniel smiled and headed back to his office.

Betty walked into Daniel's office a few minutes later.

"Okay Daniel. I'm all yours. So what's this secret?" She asked curiously. _What a thought that would be...If she were truly all his. _

"Okay Betty. You promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Come on, Daniel. Of course not. You can trust me." She said with a smile. Daniel smiled back. _He could trust her. That was the truth. He knew it. _

"Okay...well, umm..." Daniel started to speak, Betty noticing his face turning rosy. _Was Daniel Meade blushing?_ "...there's someone that I work closely with that uh..." _he was really blushing._ Betty was truly surprised to see this side of Daniel that she never really knew or thought existed. "...well, that I really, really like." He paused momentarily to study her reaction. She didn't give any indication that she realized he was talking about her, so he added "What do you think I should do?"

Betty looked at him for a moment. "Well, umm Daniel, first of all I think it's really sweet how much you seem to like this girl, seeing as thinking about her is making you blush and all. I think you should tell her, Daniel."

"Are you sure, Betty?"

"Yes Daniel. What if this girl really, really likes you, too?" Daniel smiled at the thought of that. Betty noticed his smile and was truly wondering who this girl was that was making him blush and smile like that. Daniel looked at her, "well Betty, I'm just worried if I do tell her. Do you think she will still be friends with me if she doesn't feel the same way?" Daniel stressed friends to see if she would get the hint.

"Well Daniel, I guess you'll never really know if you don't tell her, and besides if she's your 'friend' then she would probably be happy that you were at least honest with her." She shot him that million dollar smile of hers. "So... Daniel...who is this mystery girl that's got you blushing and smiling just thinking about her?" Betty asked curiously.

Daniel looked at her and grinned slightly "Well, why don't you take a guess, Betty?"

"Hmm...Okay...you said that she's someone you work closely with..." Betty looked off in space thinking. "...well, it most definitely can't be Wilhelmina."

"Most definitely not, Betty..." Both Daniel and Betty shuddered at the thought of that.

"Amanda? No...I don't think it's her. I've never seen her make you blush. I've seen you do other things, but blushing is not one of them." Daniel looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Hmm..." Betty looked like she was deep in thought trying to solve a puzzle. He was really amused. "How about I give you some clues, Betty?"

"Okay." Betty stood there patiently waiting for the clues.

"Ok. So, she is really sweet and smart and has an amazing smile that can light up a whole room." Daniel said looking at her, his eyes bright. Betty smiled thinking how sweet Daniel was and how much he admired this mystery girl.

"Okay...well, Daniel. I have to admit, that just makes this more confusing. I don't know of anyone at MODE who could fit that description...Especially of being sweet .oh ya, and smart. Marc can be pretty smart sometimes, but ya...I don't' think you roll that way."

"No, definitely not, Betty." Daniel laughed. Daniel was surprised that she didn't even think to consider herself. He thought he pretty much spelled it out to her. "So, uh...I don't know Daniel. I give up. You tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know, Betty?"

"Yes, I really want to know, Daniel." She was even more curious of who she could be, because Betty couldn't think of anyone at MODE at all that...well..._she_...no she was not going to go there. No way. She quickly shook that thought.

"Okay, come closer."

"Okay." Betty stood closer to him.

"Closer." He said simply.

"Daniel!"

He smiled and stood inches away from her. Betty suddenly felt her heart speed up as Daniel spoke next to her ear. "Do you want to know who it is, Betty?" he said, his voice lower, suddenly making her body burn up. "ye...yes" Betty replied nervously. Daniel smiled as he looked at her "it's you, Betty." Daniel said simply and planted a sweet kiss on Betty's cheek. Betty felt her heart stop. _Did Daniel just say it was her that he liked? She was the girl that made Daniel blush? She was the girl that Daniel said had an amazing smile? ...A smile that could light up a whole room? Betty Suarez? _

"Betty!" Daniel said snapping her out of her thoughts. "oh, sorry."

Daniel looked at her anxiously, "So Betty, what do you think about me?"

"Uhh..." was all that Betty was able to muster to come out of her mouth.

_What __**did**__ she think about Daniel? First was he being serious? She could tell from the tone of his voice and his anxiousness that he __**was**__ being serious. Well, she never really allowed herself to think of him as more than her boss and good friend. He did know her better than anyone. He was her best friend. He could be really sweet at times. She definitely loved all of the sweet things he just said about her...how nice he was to her...how thoughtful he was..._

Betty looked up at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back, his eyes bright and sincere. _She loved his smile and his eyes...those beautiful blue eyes. How did she never notice how handsome he was? Who was she kidding, she definitely knew how gorgeous he was, but she never allowed herself to think it. _Betty walked to the window and looked off into the street. Daniel was beyond nervous at this point. Sure, it had only been one minute, but that one minute of silence was eating away at him slowly. Perhaps she was trying to think of a way to let him down without making him feel bad. He really just hoped they could still be friends.

"Betty...uh...you're kind of leaving me hanging here..." She turned to look at him. "Uh...Daniel..."

_Great, crap, he just made an idiot of himself_. _Maybe he should have not said anything_. "I umm...I don't know what to say..." Betty stammered. "I'm sorry Betty...I uh...

"Daniel..." She stopped him from finishing his thought. "Will you just listen to me...?" Betty commanded. Daniel looked at her and stood there nervously. "I umm..." Daniel looked down thinking what was coming next was going to be a punch in the stomach. "I...uh...I really, really like you, too." She said smiling and biting her lip. _Hold up. Stop. Rewind. Did she just say she really, really like him too? Betty Suarez? ...The beautiful woman that was standing right in front of him?_

"Hold on a second, did I hear that, right?"

Betty laughed. "Yes, I like you, Daniel." She said surely. Daniel smiled so wide Betty thought she was going to drown in its brightness. She laughed and looked down, then back up at him biting her lip.

"So?" She asked in wonder getting closer to him.

"So? Uh..." Daniel was speechless. She stood in front of him, a little less than arm length away. "I make you blush?" She asked amused and rather flattered. Daniel smiled blushing. "...That's so sweet!" she smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe _**I**_ make you blush?" Betty said laughing in his shirt. Daniel hugged her to him tighter. She pulled back to look at him, his eyes shining. He brought his hand gently to her face sending butterflies all through her body.

He brought his lips to hers. She felt like she was going to melt from his touch. Her hands wrapped around his waist. How he loved her hands on his body. Daniel brought his other hand to her waist bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss, but still holding her face with his other hand.

"Daniel have you seen Betty? I've been looking for her for 15 minutes?" Alexis said before completely coming in to see them together. "Oh...uh...well there she is..."

Betty quickly pushed Daniel away, her face bright red. Daniel looked at Betty and back at Alexis and sighed.

"Can we help you with something?" Daniel said frustrated. Alexis rolled her eyes "I guess not at the moment. I'll give you 20 minutes Betty, and then I need your help with some things. Got it! Oh and Daniel, it's about time you got your head out of your ass. Betty's a nice girl. If you hurt her, I hurt you. Bye!" Alexis shot them a grin and walked out leaving then both of them red in embarrassment. They looked at each other. "I'm sorry, Betty."

"Umm...I guess it's ok. I should probably go and um...help Alexis."

"Ya, that's probably a good idea,. Um..." Betty was starting to walk out of his office "Betty?"

"hmm?" she turned to look at him. "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Okay. That would be nice!" Betty said with a wide smile. "Great, I'll see you later, Betty" Betty started to walk out again, but Daniel called her again, "Oh and Betty, I really, really like you." He said with a charming grin.

Betty smiled "I really, really like _you_!" Betty smiled and came over to him to hug him and then kissed him.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't know if the ending was really that great. I was kind of stuck on how to end it, but oh well. :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
